


Your Body's Telling Me Don't Let Go

by muchmorethanaprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, bad dancing, inspired by one direction, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmorethanaprincess/pseuds/muchmorethanaprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke makes Bellamy dance (badly, in her kitchen) with her to the new One Direction album. It results in more than she was expecting, but she's definitely not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body's Telling Me Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ocslayviablake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocslayviablake/gifts).



> I was listening to Made In The A.M. for the first time, Temporary Fix came on, and my brain said "PICTURE CLARKE AND BELLAMY DANCING STUPIDLY TO THIS SONG." So, here we are, because everyone, including me, needs more fluff. Title is from Wolves, which is the other song they dance to in the fic.

Clarke was on her third round of listening to the new One Direction album, dancing (a little outrageously) by herself, when Bellamy knocked on the door. She opened it and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the kitchen, where her iphone was resting in a mixing bowl, amplifying the music, and a pot of her famous tortilla soup was heating on the stove, with chips and sour cream and cheese spread out on the counter. She’d texted Octavia and Bellamy to come up and help her eat it, but Octavia was having date night with Lincoln, so it was just Bellamy.

“God, what is this noise?” he grumbled, shooting a glare at her phone.

“It’s One Direction’s new album!” she said with a grin. “And don’t pretend you’re above a good boy band, I’ve seen you singing along to them before.” She raised her eyebrows, daring him to contradict her.

“It was catchy!” he pleaded.

“Mmhmm, that’s why I like them,” she grabbed his hand again. “Come on, dance with me to the catchy boy band pop music that you pretend to hate.”

He huffed, but Clarke knew he wasn’t really bothered as she pulled him against her and shimmied her shoulders to the beat. She tugged his hands back and forth and mouthed the words at him.

“You can call me, when you’re lonely, when you can’t sleep, I’ll be your temporary fix!” She sang, laughing when he rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. She shook her hips playfully and made him twirl her in a circle, satisfied when she was in front of him again and he said, “fine, I’ll dance,” then proceeded to jump awkwardly with her and lead her in more badly-timed twirls.

“See, you _love_ One Direction,” she teased.

“Love is a strong word, Clarke,”

“Fine, you love dancing to One Direction with me.”

He shrugged. “They’re not completely terrible.”

“I’ll take it.” She smiled up at him, and the way his eyes crinkled in return made her feel better. He’d been stressed and grumpy about his thesis lately, and she usually didn’t know what to say. Being an artist had its perks, after all.

She skipped the next song, saying it was too slow, then moved one of his hands to her waist and grasped the other one, placed hers on his shoulder, and made him shuffle back and forth through the living room to the quick beat of the song.

“Isn’t the man supposed to lead?” he asked teasingly.

She gasped in pretend shock. “Not in this century! Besides, you know I always have to be a rebel.” She winked, then pushed him out into a twirl, laughing when he had to duck to make it under her arm. She pulled him back, ignoring the thrill that ran through her when their bodies brushed.

“How are you?” she asked, trying not to stare at his freckles.

He met her eyes. “I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?”

The corner of his mouth quirked up. “I’m sure, Clarke. But thanks for checking in.”

“If I don’t, who will?”

She meant it to be playful, but he just looked at her and said, “Octavia.”

She rolled her eyes. “Octavia makes sure you’re eating and sleeping, but she can’t always be responsible for your emotional wellbeing.”

“That’s not your job either,” he said softly.

She tilted her head, holding his gaze. “What if I want it to be?”

“Well then you-” he sputtered a little. “I don’t know—I…” he trailed off as his gaze fell to her lips, staring with a nearly distressed look on his face. “I don’t know,” he murmured, barely audible.

She opened her mouth to say something, delight coursing through her at his bewilderment, just as her foot shuffled clumsily on the edge of the rug. She toppled, letting out a small shriek as she fell sideways, while Bellamy’s hands tried to steady her, but overcorrected, and she ended up falling right on her ass on the couch, her head thumping against a pillow. Bellamy tumbled directly on top of her, only barely missing knocking his head against her jaw as he caught himself, hovering over her.

“Are you okay?” he asked, instantly worried.

Clarke giggled. “I’m fine, just lacking some grace.”

“Are you sure?” He pulled back a little, his eyes scanning down her body as if he would physically check her for injuries himself (he would). But her hands clasped tightly in his shirt, one on his shoulder, the other tangled in the fabric at his waist, kept him from moving too far. She _liked_ having him on top of her. She was going to keep him that way as long as she could.

“I’m _fine_ , Bellamy, I promise. No injuries.”

His eyes moved back up to meet hers. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

She knew, holding his eye contact, that it would only take one move to break the moment – a glance away, a word about dinner, a motion to get off the couch. So before either of them could do anything, before she could even really think it through, she leaned up, planting her lips against the warm skin of his shoulder, where it was exposed from her grip on his shirt. She let her head fall back against the pillow with a muffled thud.

It happened in a second, a quick movement that she could wave off as casual affection if he didn’t feel the same. But when she finally looked at his face, his eyes were trained on her bottom lip between her teeth, and she felt the fire in his gaze lick up her throat in a blush.

She let her hand move slowly, tracing gently up his neck until she could bury her fingers in his hair, tugging softly, giving him approval. His lips dropped against hers tentatively at first, but she pushed back and opened her mouth, reveling in the surprised sound that left his throat as he quickly got with the program.

“Are you sure about this?” he whispered, his lips barely leaving hers.

“Do you not want-” she caught his mouth in a deep kiss, distracting him for a moment, “to make out with me?” Her breathing was a little heavy, but so was his, so she didn’t feel too embarrassed.

“No, no I want to.”

“Then why are you trying to stop it from happening?” She peppered kisses across his jaw as she spoke.

He pulled back to look at her, shaking his head and breathing a small laugh at the smug expression on her face.

“You’re the worst,” he joked as he dove down to kiss her again.

“You love it,” she mumbled against his mouth.

He nosed at her cheek. “Most of the time, yeah.”

Then he seemed to be on a mission to make her moan, which admittedly, was probably easier than it should have been. It was _Bellamy_ – he was good at this. And Clarke had wanted him for a long time, so she wasn’t going to worry about it. Besides, the way he shivered when she dragged her nails up his back was good enough repayment for her.

Neither one of them pulled away again until Bellamy was sitting up on the couch, Clarke straddling him, his hands under her shirt as she kissed a trail down his neck, and his stomach growled, _loud_. Clarke sat back, unable to stop laughing.

“Dinner!” she said, steadying herself on his shoulder. She took a deep breath, calming her laughter. “You’re here for dinner.” She took his hand as she stood, pulling him up and leading him into the kitchen.

“Sure,” he muttered against her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. “That’s totally what I’m here for.”

 


End file.
